


For us, its never off the table

by Nerdy_glasses



Series: Friends?! [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Charles Is a Darling, Cheesy, Erik is a Sweetheart, Erik is a Troll, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_glasses/pseuds/Nerdy_glasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second part of the series wherein Charles finally pulls his head out of his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For us, its never off the table

**Author's Note:**

> Hastily written mainly as a treat for myself.  
> Hope you guys like it as well.  
> As usual comments are welcome!
> 
> Title reference from f.r.i.e.n.d.s.

After much begging and grovelling, Charles managed to convince Erik to go on a date with him. The grovelling was necessary, since Erik remained sceptical of Charles’ feelings for him. Which was completely justified since Charles had rejected him a few months ago citing he didn’t want to date his best friend.

After a while it became quite unbearable; watching Charles being with other people and not being able to do anything about it.

Erik thought a little distance would be good for them.

This led to his acceptance of the opportunity to study a semester in Berlin.

Two months in, Charles had flown to join him for a long weekend.

On the night of his arrival he had got on his knees, confessed his idiocy in rejecting Erik and continuously pestered him to go on a date with him, to give him a second chance.

Xaviers were nothing if not persistant and there was only so much immunity Erik could show to those wide, blue eyes.

So here they were.

It seemed Charles had put in a lot of effort in this date.He had book tickets for and researched about all the places Erik would be interested in. Even the historical monuments he himself had no interest in what so ever.

If that hadn’t convinced Erik of Charles’ sincerity, then nothing else would have. The guy was hopeless in history.

Charles even took him to his favourite cafe for lunch.

All the time during the day, he was subtly trying to cuddle with Erik and kept trying to steal kisses. It was so transparent, Erik wanted to laugh.But he purposefully kept evading him. After all, two could play this game of teasing and flustered blush was a very becoming look on Charles.

At the end of the date, Charles convinced Erik to take a Selfie.

He set the timer and posed. It was a good opportunity as any, Erik figured.

At the last second, he reached for Charles’ cheek, turned his face and kissed him full on the mouth. The camera clicked and captured their kiss in the photo.

It was a quite funny photo, they’d later think, with Erik looking too smug and Charles’ shocked, wide eyes.

But nothing could ever beat this moment’s spontaneity.

Afterall not many people had their first kiss as a couple like this, captured forever on the camera.

It needn’t be mentioned that Erik did agree to seriously date Charles during this date.

They spent the way to Charles’ hotel laughing and kissing every few steps on the sidewalk.

Needless to say, they ran to the room to exchange more than kisses and didn’t come out for a long time.


End file.
